The Hobbit in poem form
by sheldon2.0
Summary: The entire Hobbit book in poem form, as the title says. Please review and tell me what you think. I will also take constructive critisim


Authors note

This is a school project I did a while ago I hope you like it. It's a poem version of The Hobbit in poem form. I do not own anything

_THERE ONCE WAS A HOBBIT WHO LIVED IN A HOLE AND THOUGH HE SAID HE LEAD A GOOD LIFE HE WAS HARDLY LIVING AT ALL HE ATE ALL DAY AND SOMETIMES HE WENT OUTSIDDE AND SENT SMOKE RINGS away_

_He wasn't thin and he was just a bit plain and you'd be crazy to think he was strange Bilbo was his name and he was so plain that it almost gave him fame _

_Then came an old man to his front door and to the hobbit he seemed a dreadful bore he wanted to grumble and gripe but instead he said good morning at least twice. They made plans for tea and when the man left Bilbo could hardly hide his glee he soon forgot he had a guest for tea._

_The good mans name was Gandalf and was hatching a plan. He was a great wizard who did great feats ad everyone thought he was neat. The next day at three Bilbo started to make tea. A knock at the door that made his wits flee he ran to the door and opened it quick and in came thirteen dwarfs licitly split their names were fili ,kili ,dwalin, balin they came right in no time for staling. Also thorin oin and gloin came right in and gave there service which is usually saved for kin bifur and bofur walked inside and both of course said hi next to come in are dori nori and ori and they all think Bilbo has no glory Bilbo sea's bomber and asks him to come inside and the doorway is as wide as him from side to side. Gandalf himself is last to come. by the time poor Bilbo sees him he's ready to run._

_The dwarfs ask for food and plenty of drink and when there done they wash up in the sink it's soon dark and the dwarfs start to speak of a dragon in a mountain so that Bilbo can't think Bilbo soon learns to his dismay that the dwarfs do think, that he is a burglar ready to sneak. That they wish to go to the mountain covered with fog in which lives the evil dragon smaug for they say that the treasure is theirs and they will divide it in equal shares thorin the leader stairs in their eyes and makes them promise to at least try_

_Bilbo does not know what to do. So he goes to bed and hopes when he wakes this will be through but when he wakes Bilbo must run to catch up with the dwarfs truly no fun for the next few days there is no strife. And Bilbo begins to think that adventuring is a good life_

_Life was good life was fine. Till they soon ran out of wine. The food was gone too and poor bomber wished every night for stew on one night they saw with fright Gandalf was nowhere in sight._

_Then one rainy night they saw something to end their strife up high upon a hill they perceive a warm light which gave them no reason for fright since they had Bilbo the supposed thief he was sent to see if going would cause them grief_

_What Bilbo saw was such a surprise he could hardly believe his eyes. There were three trolls that argued all the night in fact until the sun rose and gave them fright. The sunrise panted the trolls in grey and they will forever stay that way_

_They found the trolls cave and inside lay a small treasure which they split equal way two swords they found on a heap and both of them were sure to give enemy's creeps Orcrist and foe-hammer were their names. They even found a dagger for Bilbo to hide his shame_

_Then came Gandalf the clever old man told them to march as long as they can. They marched all the way to Rivendell and decided it was all quiet well they meet Elrond a kind old elf. And he wished them all good health_

_On this adventure they had an old map and they showed it to Elrond to see if it was a trap. The elf saw on the map a door on the outside was as smooth as a floor And in moon letters there was a surprise the door would appear on sunset not sunrise the day this would happen is durins day. A day when most dwarf children play_

_Soon it came that they must leave. And go to the misty mountains where many heads are cleaved they marched up the mountain with haste for there was an early winter and no time to waste one day a blizzard blew making Bilbo's entire body blue. Fili and kili lead the way to a nice cozy cave._

_In the dead night when everyone was a sleep. A crack in the wall grew enough for eyes to peep goblins ran out and took them all except for Gandalf who won his brawl through the caves the goblins herded them like a hen to their king in his fiery den_

_In The kings den there arose such a clamor when the king was killed with foe-hammer Gandalf appeared out of the blue and made them march hut two Bilbo fell down and hit his head while the rest all fled in the dark Bilbo sat all of his hopes crushed flat near his hand there was ring a small and delicate thing he put it in his pocket without a second thought. He really wished he had a kettle pot_

_he finally got up and walked around and down and he exclaimed at what he found in a mountain far underground sat a cold lake that only few creatures found Bilbo was one of these lucky few though you should be glad it wasn't you_

_A creature named golem slivered out of the lake and was about to eat Bilbo like a snake. Bilbo sees golem just in time. Golem then challenges Bilbo to a game of riddles and rhymes. The rules of the game are simple and true if golem wins he eats you. Though what if Bilbo wins you might ask. Well he'll be able to see the sun at last Bilbo wins but its just luck. And golem sticks out his tong. Yuck_

_Golem went to an island on the lake to get his ring that makes you invisible and Bilbo wanted cake golem was going to act like he won because if he didn't it was no fun but he got to his island there came a screech for his ring golems hands couldn't reach Bilbo was fiddling with the ring wondering when golem would come back the ugly thing then golem ran by with fire in his eyes. He ran right past Bilbo to his surprise._

_By following golem he found the way out. Bilbo found out that he was invisible without a doubt once outside he snuck up on his friends. and saved to tell about his ring not knowing to what end. The goblins would come Gandalf told. So they ran away in the cold._

_In a clearing they found giant wolfs called wargs going down to trample a town to the ground the goblins the wagrs good friends came marching around the bend the goblins saw in all there spite the one who ended their masters night._

_The group ran into trees and the wagrs thought they were as annoying as fleas. Gandalf threw fire into the sky the goblins caught them and threw them at the dwarf's eyes. The fire caught in the trees, the goblins trying to smoke them out like bees._

_The great eagles with their sharp eyes saw the goblins dance their wargs cries. The grand birds swoop down and catch all the dwarfs before they hit the ground The eagles flew to their nests, Bilbo doesn't talk about his ring thinking if he did he'd be a pest the EAGLES TOOK the GROUP FAR AWAY TO CARROCK A ROCK IN A RIVER, IN A CAVE THEY STAYED. GANDALF SAID HE WOULD LEAVE SOON BUT HE WOULD STAY LONG ENOUGH TO FIND HELP. AND HUMED A TUNE_

_Gandalf had heard of a man called beorn whose bear and humane lineages were equally torn. He ate nothing but honeys and berries and when he was in a good mood he was merry Gandalf said they would probably live but it was a shame that they had no present to give Gandalf as usual had a plan and that they should hope that beorn decided to be a man_

_When they got to beorn house Gandalf said we will go two by two while the rest behind the shed when Bilbo saw beorn he nearly fell he looked like he belonged in a prison cell. He was big AND BURLY AND HIS HAIR WAS BLACK and BILBO HID BEHIND GANDALFS BACK when the man saw Bilbo he laughed out loud. Bilbo stood up strait and tried to look proud._

_The entire tale beorn demanded and his wish he granted the story was slowed a few times by dwarfs, each time beorn's face went sour like he'd eaten limes after hearing the story all the way through beorn said he would talk to bears he knew_

_That night they stayed at beorn's house while he was away and they decide they wanted to stay. They stayed at beorn's house for three days. Then beorn's came back and said "your story is oaky" he spent the last three nights he had been at the scene of their goblin fight. Beorn was glad that the goblins were weekend, he had left mountains when goblins had thickened_

_He told them to go through mirkwood. The other ways were sure to go up like firewood. The company agreed and he beorn even gave them a few steads. Gandalf left when at mirkwood edge and told them not to worry there little heads. Inside the forest there was little light and there packs soon became really light_

_They reached a river that ran black, poor bomber wanted to go back for beorn had worn them of this stream. It makes you forget and fall asleep with a beam. There was a boat to cross they got across fine expect for bomber, he fell like he had a lot wine they got him out with time to spare but he was fast asleep without a care_

_A few weeks later they were out of food and a night didn't pass when there wasn't a feud. Then bomber woke up and was sad that he was in such amuck. Laughter and light appeared in the dark ahead and they found they no longer wanted a bed_

_After the light they ran for the smell of food came towards them as if by fan by the edge of a ring they saw a fire and elf folk that didn't seem to tire. In the circle the company jogged and everything disappeared like in a fog the group sat in despair then they saw more lights go up like a flare._

_As the ran to the new light, it went out again and the company was reduced to fright as they sat in the dark away from the path they decide to succumb to the forest wrath. That night Bilbo woke, He was so scared that all he could do was croak there was a giant spider rapping him up, Bilbo stab him and the spider looked all shook up._

_He killed the spider with one last stroke; he then looked for his friend not being a slowpoke. He found the web a large sticky thing and at that moment he named his sword sting. Bilbo looked hard and saw to his fright a spider empire in all its might hanging in a tree Bilbo saw twelve bundles upside down. OH me_

_With sting and the ring he was able to kill some of those horrible things once they had ran away Bilbo earned his share of the pay he cut them loose and then they ran away like a goose_

_Thorin there friend was gone you see captured by wood elves. They were mad he didn't pay the fee they took him to their castle cave where all he could do was wish to be saved elves soon found the rest except for Bilbo, he followed his crew with the ring so that no one knew_

_Inside the castle Bilbo lived then he saw then he saw Thorin cell and to Thorin the key Bilbo gives they escape through a trap door into a river in barrels except for Bilbo who can now only shiver after floating a long time. They reached long lake and out they climbed_

_They were greeted fine and had a feast as they promised to kill the great beast. Out they traveled to the lonely mountain after a beak at the town fountain. They found where the side door should be there was a rock wall, very high up you see _

_For three days they looked and searched then a thrush hit a snail from its perch the last lights shone on the wall and a keyhole appeared as a wall flack fall the dwarfs took their first steps home and thorin said he would soon sit on his throne Bilbo was sent down to see if treasure could be found_

_smaug heard Bilbo coming he almost growled which was much unbecoming Bilbo was smart and spoke in riddles and rhymes and told the dragon he came to commit no crime Bilbo let loose only a bit of info that the lake man had helped them. Uh oh_

_In a rage smaug flew down from the mountain to Lake Town he burned it all and the hero bard needed to leave now then a thrush cried I can kill him I know how on smaug's chests there were melted jewels but there was a hole where you could kill the fool. Bard took his black arrow and shot it quick and smaug did in just a bit._

_The dwarfs saw that smaug was dead but knew the humans were coming well ahead_

_They blocked the entrance and called some friends, when the humane came there was also offence for the elves who had locked them up had come to help the humans like it as a fad._

_Bilbo had found the crown jewel of the lot for which he would have fought for Bilbo slipped out one night not to face the enemy's might he gave the crown jewel the arkenston to his enemy without a shiver in his bone_

_We will use the jewel as a bargaining tool to stop a war said bard. (he is cool) as he prepared to do as he said thorins cousins came and promised blood to be shed_

_Out of nowhere goblins appeared and men elves and dwarfs untied as the enemy's wolfs reared as they battled they almost one except there was two waves not one._

_The eagle came and dropped rocks a few hundred in each eagle flock. Beorn then came and all he crushed and the goblins body was reduced to mush. The battle done and casualties counted all the elves mounted Thorin was close to death and he said e was sorry with his last breath_

_One fourteenth went to the humans' and Bilbo got just two chests how mean. Gandalf and beorn took Bilbo home, beorn left halfway through (he didn't like to roam) the travel home took a long time and many a time he and Gandalf burst into a rhyme _

_Once he was home to his surprise Bilbo's family was selling all of his supplies. Once he talked about it for a while everyone agreed that Bilbo was alive but he should be exiled. _


End file.
